


Futanari Ballbusting: Silver-haired Angel

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [1]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ahegao, Ball Squeezing, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, College, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Friendship, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gymnastics, Large Cock, Love, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Climax, Secret Crush, Sex, Shemale, Stretching, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Training, Vaginal Sex, ball craddling, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, handjob, huge testicles - Freeform, intercourse, overflow, relationship, romantic, six nine position, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah gets lucky with one of the hottest girls in college
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 29





	Futanari Ballbusting: Silver-haired Angel

Do you know how hard it is to make a baby?!

It is widely known around the world that if a futanari and a woman want to have a child, they both need to be pretty damn fertile! Usually, it takes from two to four ejaculations inside a female for her to become pregnant! And to be honest, I’m glad it’s like this since people around the world are having SO MUCH SEX that overpopulation would quickly become a problem if it was easier. But the population around the world now is about 7 billion people, 55% of them being women, 45% being futanari.

There's also an important aspect of people with gigantism or petal condition! They don't tend to... reproduce as much, their genitals being a problem - a futanari with gigantism inserting her dick into somebody...? I don't think so. And a petal being pregnant? Such a small, cute girl with a baby belly? Of course, it is possible, but overall, that's why petals and gigantics represent only ~18% of every country's population. It's a lot, and I'm glad! They tend to be the sweetest people!

Finally, there is infertility itself. And that's what this story, partially, is. Or more about someone touched by it, but that comes later...

My name is Sarah Ripe, I'm a 6ft(183cm), fit futanari with toned muscles, a glorious six pack, C-cup breasts and enormous dick going 21in(54cm) down to my knees. My testicles are grapefruit-sized, really durable and a bit saggy. I have blonde hair, sky-blue eyes and a ballbusting kink! That's partially why I joined the kickboxing club recently! I'm at my second year at college now, and I need to have some exercise and fun, after all!

Yeah, I know, I'm pretty large for a 21 year old. But I grew pretty quick and then stopped suddenly... perhaps I'll grow some more in the future hehe...

So as I said, I joined a kickboxing club and I kick ass, it's really easy for me since most opponents don't target my steel-grade tough body, but only go for the balls, which I like... so with a triumphant smile after taking a hit, I pin them down and... Well, it depends.

If it's a futa, I slap the soul out of her and knock her out clean and quick, and if it's a girl... hehehe...

Damn, there are so many pretty girls around the college, but I really, really, really like this one named...

"Monika?" A distinctive, melodic voice reached me as I came out of my daze. I was standing in a corridor, lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice belonging to the one of the most popular girls around here, Aki Yonaka.

She just joined Monika, the girl I had a massive crush on, hugged her and they both started talking and giggling.

Now, both of them were absolute Goddesses with fit, hourglass bodies, large butts and breasts, just perfect...

Monika, my crush, was a Slavic beauty with raven-black hair which was always arranged in a neat office bun, her eyes were keen and in brown hue, fierce but could shift to an absolutely mesmerising, lovely gaze when she was in the mood. And dear God her freckles sprinkled around her nose were just pure art. Aki on the other hand was a stunning girl with delicate Asiatic features, damn she was like a perfect definition of an angelic beauty. Her hair was silver and she always wore it in two long, thick, stylized ponytails. Her eyes were light purple and were known to make every futa she looked at freeze in awe.

Monika was Polish and Aki was Japanese, yet they somehow met here, in Rich Swizzles of all the world, and became good friends! It was a friendship one would envy... or... was it something more?

I've heard gossip that they might be together, but no one dared to ask them, fuck, no one dared to even approach such beauties, they threw the competition down the Grand Canyon! They were outta anybody's league!

And even though I was popular with girls, I lacked confidence to go up to my crush...

"You staring at Monika again, creep?" I heard someone say behind me and I jumped a bit.

I turned around and saw my BFF, Kayle Urisis. A well endowed, timid futa with high probability chances to become an accountant in the future... She was smart and tutored me in maths, and in return, I helped her establish diets and training programmes. But weirdly enough, she trained her body to be more confident in herself, not to be stronger. She was smaller than me, with fit body, but not muscular, just to look good. She had long, brown hair and smug eyes in the same hue, which were currently staring at me with evil intent.

"What?! N- No..." I said, blushing a bit and putting my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"So just checking out Aki's ass then?" Kayle smirked, taking out a small juice carton and ripping the plastic straw off of it.

"Ugh. Fuck you. Don't tell me you don't fantasise about them." I smiled a bit and playfully punched Kayle's arm, which made her sway a little.

"Pfft! Why would I! I happen to be in a very loving relationship with my girlfriend!" She leaned forward with a proud look, trying to rub it in that she was in a relationship. She seemed happy, looking down at the carton and missing the silver-foiled entrance with the straw, trying to poke through.

"Ah yes! The one from Spanish classes..." I grinned with triumph, "What was her name again?"

"..." Kayle blinked a few times, then spoke in a monotone voice. "Why call me out on this? Do you honestly think I don't know?" She cocked her head, and missed the straw a second time. "Do you have that little faith in me?"

"So what's her name?" I tilted my head rising my eyebrows.

"...I... Am gonna say... Maeeeery?" Kayle looked down in concentration, her brow narrowed. "It starts with an 'm', I know that much..." She shrugged, missing with the straw for the third time.

"Listen." I took the carton and poked the straw through, "You really need to start remembering those if you want to keep a girl."

"Ugh! But it's soooo hard!!" Kayle groaned in defeat and leaned back against the wall, "And we're not going to stay together for very long! Why bother remembering?"

"You're not? Why?" I asked and gave her the juice.

"Eeeeh, just a feeling I got..." She answered, looking at the little juice box in deep thought.

Then, a girl approached us and Kayle turned her head towards her, then after a second she jumped like she just saw a ghost.

"Ah!!!! Mmmm-... " I could tell she was running through the long list of names in her head. "H- hi, friend! How are you?! I was just thinking about you and-"

"This is for last night!!!" She yanked the juice out of Kayle's hand and squeezed it hard, causing all the contents to gush out on Kayle's face together with the straw shooting out from the pressure.

"And this is for fucking my sister too!!!" She yelled as her leg shot up and smashed Kayle in the groin, making her fold in half, "And it's Mery, you douche!" She hissed, turning back and marching off, pissed off.

"gghhh... s- so... it was M- Mery after all..." Kayle groaned before slumping down to the ground.

"You got that right. That's progress!" I said, impressed, my face in that 'not bad' expression. I patted Kayle's back reassuringly and then giggled, "Her sister too?" I said taking out my phone and looking at the time, "Oh shit! I gotta go! I have gymnastics!! See you at the dorm!" I grabbed my loose sports bag from the ground and took off towards the sports hall.

"S- see you... later..." Kayle coughed as I run off.

My eyes drifted to the spot Monika and Aki were before, but they weren't there! Shame, just looking at them made me feel energised!

After I arrived at the hall, I quickly changed into my blue sports bra and blue boxing shorts and entered the main training area with lots of mats on the ground.

There wasn't going to be much fighting, only stretching and exercises, but hey, I love to be active and do different things, I'm not going to limit myself to straight fighting all the time!

I joined the dozen people standing in the middle of the room, looking at the trainer lady who was in charge of the flow of the activities.

"Today we're going to practise stretching in pairs as well as building strength and confidence in teamwork! I'd like you all to pick your partner and go to a free spot in the room!" The lady exclaimed, she was super fun and hot! I loved her passion and I loved those classes!

I was intrigued by the pairing thing, usually we learn individually, but hey, it was a pretty nice idea!

Unfortunately, the people who were here already paired up as usually pairs of friends went to those kind of activities and... well, I was left alone...

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late!" A distinctive, melodic voice reached me~

I turned around and my jaw dropped to the floor. This had to be some kind of a joke!

Aki, the silver-haired succubus of a woman, stepped in closer, panting as her enormous, jiggly breasts rose and fell in a beautiful way to the rhythm of her breath.

"W- What are we doing?" She stopped by my side, looking at the teacher and smiling, "Sorry, my friend Monika had an... incident in the showers..."

My brain had a mini stroke as those words came out of Aki's mouth.

"Monika? Is she alright?!" I looked at Aki with wide eyes, alarmed.

"Oh, noo, she's alright... She just... felt really tired..." Aki looked up at me with a cute, innocent smile and fluttered her eyes, "Um... it seems that we're practising in pairs... Would you be mine, Sarah?~"

My emotions were all over the place, flying here and there, crashing into each other as I felt dizzy. So Monika was alright, that's good, but Aki wants to practice with me?! And she said it with such a sweet voice... and she knows my name?!?!!?

"I- Ah of course! S- Sure..." I chuckled nervously as my cheeks started to get rosy. I tried to calm down my emotions and breath, but Aki was radiating hotness like crazy.

"Sweet! Let's go here!" Aki exclaimed happily as she grabbed my hand and led me to a spot right by the wall, "I can't believe I get to exercise with Sarah Ripe~" She murmured as she got closer and our boobs squished, only hers were like E or even F cups! Or rather... her boobs went under mind because of the height difference. I was about a head taller than her.

I gulped as I felt petrified, I think I even started to shake a little from nervousness.

"Oh Sarah, your posture and form are so good..." Aki purred with a lovey-dovey tone as she traced my muscles with her eyes, beginning with my shoulder and going down, putting up her finger and sliding it along my bicep and forearm, "Mmm~ I do love a big futa~" She cooed, glancing up into my eyes with a mind-melting look in her beautiful, big eyes, "I am quite heavy... in some aspects, I wouldn't want for someone to drop me..." She giggled, making my eyes go down into her giant cleavage...

She was wearing a very loose, short top that covered her shoulders and hung off of her breasts really loosely, exposing her perfect, smooth, sexy tummy. I swear if you'd be on the floor looking up, you'd see all of her underboob perfectly. She also had very tight, sexy leggings with little hexagon pattern all over them, making her snugly fit ass seem even bigger, which was unnecessary because her ass was already giant and perrrrrfect!

Aki licked her full, puffy lips as she saw my eyes wonder down, "I'm not wearing a bra~" She whispered seductively, and that was the moment my dick lost it and started to 'get up' from its place against my will!

"Ah... A- Aki..." I gulped, blushing hard, "You look... fantastic." I half-moaned as Aki giggled cutely.

"Ahuhuhu~ Thank you, Sarah. Your opinion does matter a lot to me... To be honest, I knew you'd be here today, I dressed this way for you~" My heart skipped not one but about 5 beats.

My eyes trembled as I looked Aki in the eyes. Fuck she was hot. I just wanted to kiss her right there, then strip those pretty clothes, pin her down and fuck her giant tits in front of everybody.

Hell, I was about to do that, but a loud whistling sound resounded, it was time!

The trainer saved me from embarrassing myself as she shouted the first exercise!

I got a hold of myself and huffed from relief as Aki sent me a smile and turned around to listen.

Holy shit. My hands were trembling like crazy. Where was my self-confidence?! I was a queen of confidence! Every girl I wanted, I just charmed and were super confident with! But here? Now?! I was like a virgin trying to blurt out anything at all to a female friend!

No. I had to focus. This is Aki we're speaking here! And she... she... dressed for me?! Fuck, this is insane, this has to be a dream!

I covered my face and rubbed my eyes before taking a big, long breath.

I am Sarah Ripe. I don't panic. I don't get seduced. I am a force of pure confidence and determination!!!

And this is Aki Yonaka, the hottest girl on the planet!!! Or... At least one of two...

Aki and Monika were the best kind of deal... and I didn't even know by that time if Monika liked me! ... What if she didn't...? And Aki was here, so close, and she definitely just said what she said... which means that... she's interested...?

A wild, broad smile started to grow on my face.

That's it. I will grasp the chance right by its balls and take what's offered.

I looked up at the back of Aki's head and grinned. She'll be mine... I have reached the limit of my possibilities. The very top. Now I knew... I knew I was the best. I wasn't going to bow down to anyone any more!

I am the number one champion of the-

...

Shit.

I'm going too far. Where's my humbleness?! No! I can't be an ignorant asshole to everybody just because I'm strong! I won't be just another tough bully.

I looked at Aki with a warm smile as she listened to the trainer.

That's that, then. I will ask her to be my girlfriend. And I won't be boasting about it, like anybody would if she was with her! I will be kind and focus on our happiness!

... Wow. This will be my first... serious relationship. I've had many before, but 90% of them were one night stands and the rest was me and a girl having sex regularly for a month before forgetting about each other.

I rose my hand and slapped myself.

How about I focus on here and now finally, and stop daydreaming! It isn't even decided yet! First, I will have to show Aki who I am!

I leaned slowly to Aki, and damn she smelled so good, her hair was just like a fresh, flowery silk~

"Thank you, Aki. I appreciate it... You look ravishing." I whispered, and...

Aki turned around slowly, she was... blushing! She was actually blushing as her timid eyes went up to meet mine and she smiled beautifully.

"Sarah..." She muttered, looking away, smiling happily, "I thought you've lost your confidence somewhere, but I see you're back~" She giggled and I beamed.

"Hah, never! Although you could make any futa lose it in your presence... You're stunning."

"Ahuhuhu~ You're..." Aki cooed, then bit her lower lip seductively, holy shit she was actually getting... warm!

"You're making me want you so bad..." She purred as she suddenly turned around and... smashed her thicc, heavenly ass right onto my crotch!!! Holy shit did she want it that bad?!?! And I thought I was an animal!!

"A- Aki... what are you doing..." I couldn't suppress a soft moan as my thick, half-erect cock snuggled right in between her massive asscheeks!

"The exercise, you dummy... Didn't you listen?" She looked back at me with a sexy smirk, "Now hold my hips, honey~" Having said that, she bent down, making her ass press against my dick which started to pulsate from excitement.

Her hands easily reached her cute toes and she stretched, arching her back as her pussy and ass rubbed along my long, awakening beast.

I realised that everybody around was doing the same! So it really was just a supporting exercise! I was supposed to help Aki keep balance!

I blushed greatly and slowly slid my hands onto Aki's slim waist, rubbing her bare skin, it was so smooth and beautiful!

"Ah... Not that I mind, but... aren't you a bit too close?" I said half-jokingly, her privates going up and down my dick, I swear I felt something moist on my cock. She had to be soaking wet down there.

"I think I'm right where I want to be~" Aki purred as she leaned back up, her hands sliding onto mine as she enjoyed the sensation. She slowly leaned against me and our faces landed literally an inch away from each other, "I would love a futa I could lean against... for support~" She said, looking me in the eyes, "Someone reliable and loving... wouldn't you want somebody like that in your life?" Aki smiled charmingly.

"O- Of course..." I murmured, and before I could kiss her, she went down again, pressing her pussy against my penis, which was fully erect at this point. If you looked from behind me, there was no way to think we weren't fucking.

Her legs were together and she leaned back onto me with full force, but my huge penis was starting to push her forward! I didn't want her to fall so I pulled her hips closer, making her pussy actually hotdog my dick through our pants, making Aki release a sweet, undeniably lustful moan.

"a- ah... I see~" Aki uttered, pleased, "You want me, don't you, Sarah~" She cooed in a lewd, caring tone as her legs spread a bit and her eyes lied on the tip of my cock, which was actually sticking out of my shorts!  
"Ooh... what do we have here~" Aki purred, moving her hands between her legs and grabbing my penis!  
"Fuck, it's so big~ I've never seen something so perfect..." Aki's eyes glistened as she tugged at my tip, slowly rubbing up and down at it with both hands, not being to fully contain it.

"Ahhmm~" My eyes went up as I released a soft gasp, "Y- Your hands are so small and soft~"

"Mmm... I want you inside me already... You make me so wet... I want you to tear me apart with that giant cock, Sarah~" Aki groaned as she licked her hand and started to massage my cockhead, using her saliva and my pre-cum as a lubricant.

Aki's words, as well as actions, fired up a biiiig fire inside me. I took a breath, such pleasure to be so close to her~

I slowly slid my hands onto her perfect, jiggly ass and knead at it, making her release a few sweet moans.

"Ah~ You'll make me explode if you keep that up, Aki..." I groaned as my eyes closed tight, she was just too fucking good, too sexy... I couldn't handle it!

"Oh nooo~ I want you to save all that up, Sarah~" Aki said sweetly as she slid her hands higher and higher on my cock until...

"Ah!" I exclaimed as Aki's hands rubbed the bottom of my heavy testicles, squeezing them a little.

"I want all that to myself... to my womb and my stomach, sugar~" She said, but then groaned in pleasure, "*Nantekotta!* Those are enormous... just how much you cum, you beast! You'll rip me apart with that load~"

Then, Aki grinned as she came back up and looked me in the eyes, our bodies pushing against each other as our eyes met.

"I... want you to be my girlfriend~" I purred, then kissed her!

Aki cooed in happiness, closing her eyes and frowning in delight, her thighs rubbing against my erect member.

"Mmmph~ Yes, yes please~" She asked nicely as she gulped and panted, she was super hot and fired up, I could feel it.

Unfortunately, we heard the whistle again, so we had to go back to exercising!

We smiled as Aki stepped back.

"Well... lift me up, sugar~" She giggled, and I complied.

I had to lift her up, but in the way she was upside down! So I grabbed her waist and swiftly turned her around. She was now facing me, or rather... my privates. Damn she was heavy, yet her belly was smooth and flat... all that weight was in her boobs, thighs and ass, I suppose!

Nevertheless, I was strong, so it was easy! Surprisingly easy, even! I pulled her close and her jiggly ass and pussy landed practically on my face while Aki squeaked, frightened!

"Woah! T- That was quick! I was never picked up like that befooooouuuuu~" Her voice melted as I kissed her wet, puffy pussy through her leggings. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around my head, trapping it between two large, thicc thighs! Their softness was unimaginable! I felt blissful as I started to lick at her pussy like a maniac, trying to drill through the material!!

Aki was in heaven, she felt like cumming already! Her eyes went onto my throbbing cock beside her. With me shifting her lightly, I made the loose top she was sporting fall a little, exposing her gigantic, cushiony breasts, which pressed against my abdomen now.

Her perfect lips started to kiss it and rub along my shaft, her left hand massaging along my length through the material and her right hand sliding into my right pant leg, reaching my sweaty, hefty jewels and cradling each one. She grabbed one and squeezed it hard before doing the same with the other, feeling their softness eagerly.

My arms clenched around her fat butt cheeks as I drilled my tongue into her clit, making Aki go over the line in pretty much a dozen seconds.

She covered her mouth as her eyes got watery and she dug her fingers into my sack, her pussy lips clenching and her toes curling, she started to climax, squirting like crazy, her leggings became more and more soaked with her girly juices.

I put my lips against her pussy's entrance and began to suck hard, making Aki scream into her hand, her sweet pussy liquids going straight onto my tongue, they were unnaturally sweet~

She orgasmed pretty long, I think she had to be super horny!

Aki's muscles started to slowly relax as she gasped and started to pant frantically.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." She gasped as I slowly let her down onto the mats, she lied there like a timid doe, looking up at me with her beautiful face blushed and her finger at her lower lip, her other hand was covering her soaked crotch. She was giving me such a longing, loving stare, "fuck... you absolutely dominated me... And you didn't even cum... I want you to claim me, Sarah... Fuck me, please~ I want you to cum deep inside my pussy..."

I couldn't deny such proposition. I picked Aki up like a newly wed bride, shouting something about her getting a fever as we entered the locker rooms and I put her down on a bench, she seemed really happy and excited!

"Fuck... Please be gentle... You'll rip me apart~" Aki said softly, lying there so innocently... I wanted to fuck her brains out!

"I'll... try. But first..." I grinned, looking up Aki's top, her massive, round breasts were just there for me to take!

"Ah... w- what are you do- ooouuuuh~" As Aki purred in pleasure and realisation, I straddled her torso and the bench and went straight in, inserting my long shlong between her huge tits and going balls deep into them, but in result, 1/3 of my dick popped from the top of Aki's cleavage!

"Mmm... bon apetite~" She cooed before her glossy lips nommed on my tip and started to suck it, but I retracted my cock and started to rub it between her fun bags, so Aki giggled and stuck out her tongue. Each time I thrust forward, my cockhead docked inside her mouth with Aki's long, soft tongue caressing my cum-slit.

My hands went onto her boobs, ripping the cloth apart and revealing the beautiful, small and pink nipples she's been hiding. Then, I grabbed onto them, making my fingers sink into them as I groaned and massaged her big boobs.

"Kyaaa!! Sarah~ You're not gentle! You're- you're... mgghaaa!!" Aki's face blushed even more as I played with her nipples, making her eyes go up from bliss, "I- I'm... mpgh-" My tip slid into her mouth, "Going-" she sucked on it hard, "to..." licked the very tip, "cum soon......"

Again?! She has to be either really into me, or really easy to please... Or both...?

I squeezed and pinched her nipples, and again, that was enough for Aki, apparently, because she stuck out her tongue and whined loudly, her tits sprinkling with milk! She actually had some dairy in those big fun bags!

"Ahhh!! Aaauuuh~ Fuck, fuck! I'm going to faint if you keep fucking my tits!!" Aki moaned loud in half-panic half-bliss.

My dick stopped at her mouth for her to suck at it for the last time before I stepped back, leaving her panting in pleasure.

"Alright. So I'm going to fuck your pussy then! You won't faint, will you?" I chuckled.

"Fuck! Fuck, please be gentle... And release it all inside me, please~ All of it, I want you to cum to your heart's contents as you use me as a cock sleeve!" Aki yelled, her eyes turning to hearts.

"Hah! We'll see! I don't want to get you pregnant... yet!" I joked, but Aki's face started to change into a neutral expression, her panting getting more calm as she looked to the side.

"Ah... I... I... I can't..." She said quietly, and suddenly I realised something was not alright.

"Oh...? Aki?" I looked her in the eyes, frowning, she seemed quite down...

"I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes, "I didn't mean to... ruin the mood..." She said, covering her face.

"What? Oh nooo, no, what happened? Did I say something...?" I blinked, confused.

"N- No! I... I just can't... get... pregnant..." She seemed really down, her beautiful face tainted by sadness. An unjust look that shouldn't spoil any woman's face.

"Aki..." I smiled softly, getting on top of her, my face right above hers, she looked me in the eyes and smiled just a bit, "You're so beautiful... and you have such perfect, heavenly body... And you're saying I can nut inside you as much as I want without protection? We can have... a virtually endless session of romantic, all-night love-making and climax as many times as we want?" I cooed, slowly getting closer and kissing her softly, then going again and doing it with more passion.

"Hehehe... yes, I guess you're right... how lovely it would be..." She whispered softly, looking me in the eyes, she blushed cutely. She had a reputation of a total dominatrix, or at least that's what I observed, yet here she was, so timid and innocent, lying beneath me with hands on her large boobs, smiling at me.

"Sarah... I want you to be with me... protect me... and make me yours. You're so kind, and the way you keep your friends happy and safe... I want to feel it... I need it." Aki proclaimed, and I smiled happily, she was so sweet, I couldn't deny it. I gave her a smooch and looked her in the eyes.

"I will."

"Now please, fuck me good, baby~" Aki purred, and I grinned.

"Yes, ma'am~" I said and smirked before grabbing Aki's leggings and ripping a hole in them tight at her pussy!!! Turns out she didn't have panties as well, of course.

"Ahh~!!!" She squeaked in surprise, grabbing her boobs and hugging them, "P- Please, be gen-"

"I know! I will watch out!" I chuckled, grabbing my giant cock and slapping it on top of Aki.

Aki's eyes widened as she felt that thing slap onto her. She looked down and saw that my erect dick reached her heart and stopped right at the bottom of her breasts!

"F- Fuck..." She shuddered, knowing the unavoidable doom that was awaiting her.

"Don't worry... It will fit..." I grinned evilly. Women are... flexible on the inside. Evolution and stuff, I don't expect you to understand.

Aki looked me in the eyes with mixed feelings, mainly anticipation and fear.

"I- I've never... had... such a big one before..." Aki purred quietly, really embarrassed. She felt the giant, long, warm slab of meat on top of her perfect tummy, she needed it inside!

"Oh." I looked down at her delightful, puffy little pussy and beamed happily, "You don't need to worry, you silver-haired angel, I'm going to show you how it feels to be dicked good with a big tool like mine. You'll never want to go smaller after this!!!" My eyes lit up as I slid my cock down Aki's body, making her shudder.

Then, I aligned it with her perfect, moist entrance and pushed a bit, making my cockhead kiss her pussy lips.

"Ahuuu~ This is so big! Your penis... It..." Aki blushed, looking down frightened, but then she smiled a bit, "I- It's making out with my pussy hehe" She cooed joyfully, then extended her arms out to me, "W- would you please hold my hands while you enter..." She pleaded adorably, and I was bought.

"Sure... You're so pretty, Aki... I will take good care of you~" I smiled, lacing our fingers as I looked her in the eyes and pushed onward, making my fist-sized glans part her delectable pussy lips and enter her!

"Kyaaaaaa~!!!" Aki closed her eyes and arched back as she felt like she's going to be ripped in two!

"T- That's... so powerful!" Aki's voice went a few octaves higher as she looked back at me, her eyes watery and glistening beautifully, "P- Please keep going~" She asked sweetly, biting her lower lip and frowning cutely.

"You don't have to ask me twice..." I winked and smiled, sliding my dick further beyond her entrance, steadily burying more and more of it.

Aki's body started to contort lightly as she moaned and huffed, her eyes slowly losing it and going up and up until suddenly my tip hit her cervix!

"Holy shittt~ Is it all in now?" Aki gasped, her voice a bit shaky and her breath unsteady as her head was arched back.

I raised my eyebrow and looked down.

... One fourth of my penis was inside her, tops...

"Ah... I have some left... it'll be fine, don't worry..." I chuckled and tightened my grip on her hands, I knew what was going to happen now...

"A- Ah...! Alright... O- Okay... so you can slowly-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Aki burst into a yell of unexpected bliss and arousal as my cockhead went through her cervix and hit the back of her uterus, making the poor girl's face twist into a perfect ahegao, her nails digging into the back of my hands as I grinned and enjoyed having almost half of my cock buried inside such glamorous stunner~

"Alright. Time to go in already!" I shrugged and Aki's eyes went wide in a single moment of realisation.

"nononono waitttthkhhhhhhh- !!!!!"

I backed out a few inches, and then abruptly slammed my cock forward, making it go deeeeeep~

Aki's bloodshot eyes bulged as her long tongue shot out of her mouth and she contorted in a long spasm of rapture, tears streaming out of her eyes as I inserted a little past my dick into her needy pussy.

"Aah, ahaaa!!! KEEP GOING!!!" She yelled suddenly as I laughed and took another big thrust, nearly going balls deep inside, feeling her entire body tightening and her pussy clamping onto my dick desperately.

"I said...... DEEEEPERRR!!!" Aki moaned loudly, raising her legs and embracing my torso with them, pushing me forward and inserting even more of my love rod inside of her like she was committing some kind of weird sexual seppuku.

I felt absolutely blissful, having all my long cock buried inside Aki, I felt her warm, welcoming walls hugging my shaft from all sides as the tip of my dick literally felt her heartbeat, which was really accelerated!

"Oh fuck... This is great! You're so tight!" I groaned, giving in and letting the pleasure flow through my dick as I arched back, sighing in pleasure.

Aki's taut muscles started to spasm the moment she pushed me fully inside, her entire body shaking as she started to climax hard, her pussy clamping even harder onto my cock, juices flowing onto my balls as she squirted and moaned incoherently in sexual madness! After a few seconds, she released a wild, carnal scream of bliss!

I didn't take much to cum either, I was teased so much by her that I simply let it go, my eyes going up to the back of my skull and biting my lip hard as I didn't hold it any longer.

A stream of steady, white, sweltering hot goo gushed out of my tip with the force that almost bruised the poor girl's tummy, quickly filling Aki's small uterus, making it bloated with potent seed. The thick cum quickly overflowed her.

"Ghaaaa!!!! You're ripping me apart with your orgasm!!!!!" Aki screeched in bliss.

After the first serpentine of sperm I backed out and delivered another crushing thrust, making my seed splash out of Aki as the poor girl was at wit's end.

Our mutual orgasm's intensity filled the room with valiant, potent aroma, the smell of our sexual juices combined as we clenched hands and climaxed, feeling ascended and united in perpetual rapture.

My fat, heavy balls stored more than enough for both Aki and me to enjoy our orgasms for nearly a minute straight!

After some time, I felt as my testicles finally conceded, letting the last of my load spurt out inside the warm-bellied Aki. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, this was one of the best orgasms I ever had...

I felt all of Aki's body getting progressively weaker, her deep, lively eyes going all glossy as she stared into space, cross-eyed. Her legs slid down, debilitated as her grip on my hands got weaker.

"You okay there, sweetie?" I giggled, and Aki nodded softly.

"I... I can't feel my body, but... at the same time... I feel everything..." She panted, "You came so much... I wish I could... personally thank your balls..." She giggled faintly, breathing heavily in exhaustion, "I think this was the best... gymnastics class in my life..."

"Hahah! Yeah! I think the same..." I chuckled and then smirked, I knew what to do...

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this for such a long time..." Aki said, "I like you, Sarah..." Aki's beautiful, charming eyes absolutely hypnotized me.

"I like you too... I... I love the photos you post on your Instacum..." I confessed, blushing a bit.

"Ahuhuhu~ Thank you..." Aki moaned as I shifted a bit, she felt my cock still deep inside her, "I... I think I'm going to faint..." She did look pale.

"Ah... even if you do, I'll take care of you..." I beamed happily and started to exit her, making a ton of my sperm flow and spurt out of her, making her do various cute, sexual noises, "But first... you said something about thanking them...?" I approached Aki, my fat, saggy testis hanging loosely by her face as she gave them a longing, lusty stare.

"Thank you, oh, big heavy jewels of bliss~" Aki recited with an enticing, grateful voice, nuzzling against my sensitive testicles and giving them a long, passionate lick, sucking on the right, and then left one a bit and finally planting a big smooch on them, looking up at me with her charming, purple eyes.

"Ahh...That feels so good~" I melted, but then randomly remembered...  
"By the way... did Monika really feel... 'tired'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Aki cooed, "I... made her..."

"Made her... tired?" I asked, wiping my cock out of the massive amounts of cum and Aki's girl juices.

"Yeah... I... fingered her till she squirted hard..........."

"... oh..." I felt as my cheeks started to get warm and pink.

Aki looked timid as she smiled and covered her face, "Sarah..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't... move my legs..." Aki started to laugh, she seemed really tired.

"Ah, yeah, don't worry about it." I smiled happily and picked her up, covering her privates with her ruined pants and top, then carried her to her room.

I felt kinda exhausted too, so we slept together, she was really cuddly and cute!

Next day, I was woken up by her giving me a sweet, sensual blowjob.

Turns out she is addicted to cum and has been 'starving' for couple of months now because she didn't have any futa girlfriends that would love her, not just her body.

It's a sex story, after all, but I can tell that I adored how sweet she was, and her character in general, she was really funny and we joked a lot, she was really clingy and always wanted to hug me and touch me, which I didn't mind!

We started to train a lot and basically, knowing that she cannot get pregnant, I nutted inside her every few hours, couple of times per intercourse, and it was bloody fantastic!

She is a perfect woman, the literal embodiment of sexiness! ... Buuuuut Monika is like a Goddess, so it's not really fair to compare the two. And besides, they were good friends! Being with Aki meant I could see Monika too, and we had fun together!

But what happened one day after a few months of me and Aki going out together really left me speechless...  
"Sarah!" Aki rushed into the room, looking at me, excited.

"Y- Yeah?" I looked up from my phone.

"We're having a threesome!" She happily exclaimed.

"W- What?!?" My eyes widened in shock, "W- With whom?!?!"

"H... Hi..." A shy voice resounded from behind Aki. A curvy woman with a heavenly body and face emerged from behind Aki, smiling to me... her hair raven-black, arranged in a tight office bun. Her brown, normally fierce, but now timid eyes looked on me with admiration. God she looked fantastic... and those freckles sprinkled cutely on her nose and cheeks...

"Monika..." I mouthed.

Aaaand... That's the first time I simultaneously plowed Monika, my future wife, and Aki, the mother of two of my children.

How did I convince these two perfect creatures to let me impregnate them? Is Aki infertile or not? How many children did you have with Monika? Well! That's a real long story that I'll save for next time!


End file.
